1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to facsimile devices for transmitting and receiving image information with a facsimile device at an opposite end, and more particularly, relates to facsimile devices with which a summary of contents transmitted and received can be easily known.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional facsimile device, the date, the time of the transmitting and receiving operation, the name of the transmitting or receiving office, the time period required for the transmitting and receiving operation, the number of pages, the communication result and so on are stored as communication administration information so that an operator can later confirm communication record of the facsimile device. The contents thereof are sequentially printed as a daily report administration list in time sequence in each communication unit, for example, as shown in FIGS. 7 A and 7B.
In the conventional facsimile device, however, though the communication administration information outputted as the daily report administration can be confirmed by the operator after the transmitting or receiving operation, it is impossible to confirm the contents of image to be transmitted or received (for example, a summary of the contents and a title of an original to be transmitted and transmitting source information from a facsimile at the transmitting office which is added as an image to the image to be received. There is a problem that unless the operator keeps the transmitted original or the received image and he himself retains and administers when the original or the image was transmitted or received, the contents thereof cannot be confirmed.